Green Flecks
by DreamersMyth27
Summary: Danny knows he's not a real Fenton. He's not an idiot. He also knows it doesn't matter that he's not one. His parents chose him, and that means way more than being a real Fenton. Now if only he didn't have to meet Bruce Wayne and his gaggle of children. His life would be a lot easier. Oh well, at least he knows who they are now.


**I've been working on this for a while. It ends pretty openly, so it's up to you to decide what happens next. Enjoy! Feel free to ask questions if you want to know anything!**

* * *

Danny Fenton was your normal teenage boy. Well okay, maybe he wasn't. He _looked_ like your normal teenage boy to everyone except his sister and two best friends though. To them, he was probably one of the strangest people in the world, you know, except for Batman. And Robin, he guessed.

The other Robin's had been a lot nicer and interacted with normal civilians more. The current one was kind of crazy if what Danny had heard was anything to go off of, which put him in the strangest person category.

Where had Danny been going with this? Oh, yeah. The point to all this was that Danny wasn't the type of person who attracted attention in school, you know, except for when Dash was looking for someone to shove in a locker.

So when his name was called over the intercom and he was told to come to the principal's office his first thought was that either A. his parents were here or B. someone had discovered he was Danny Phantom and he was about to be arrested by the Guys in White. Danny wasn't really sure which would be worse.

"Well, go on, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said impatiently, though he looked curious. "No sense in staying when we all know you'd end up leaving at some point anyway."

Danny grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. He turned to Sam and Tucker and shrugged, before giving them a small wave and leaving. Still, none of the nonchalance he showed his friends assuaged any of his fears.

Danny walked through the halls towards Principal Ishiyama's office. Everyone in the halls moving between classes stared at him as he passed by. Despite Danny's frequent absences from classes, he never got called out for it. His grades were almost always above 90%, so really, the school didn't care if he missed class. Getting called by Principal Ishiyama on the intercom was serious. It meant something was going on. Something big.

Danny stopped in front of the door to the principal's office and took a deep breath, ready to jump to the side in case it was the Guys in White. He knew he was careful, but still, it was a big fear. He pulled the door open and saw his parents sitting on chairs in front of Principal Ishiyama's desk. Jazz was sitting on a chair pushed against the back wall.

"Hello?" Danny said curiously. "Mom, dad, what's going on?"

"Danny, honey, we're taking you and Jazz out of school for the rest of the week," his mom said. She was actually dressed in normal clothes and so was his dad. Jazz looked just as uninformed as him, which was strange.

"Why?" he asked.

His mom bit her lip and look at the wall to the side of him. His dad was avoiding his gaze too.

"Anyway, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, you can head out. Daniel and Jasmine are excused for the week," Principal Ishiyama said quickly.

Danny waited for his parents to get up and leave, trailing behind them and walking next to Jazz.

"Hey, do you what's going on?" he asked.

Jazz shook her head. "No idea. It's really weird. And clearing us for a week. Plus they're not in their ghost-hunting gear, so it's not a random ghost hunt."

"They seem really nervous. Were they like that before I got there? Mom could barely look at me," he told her.

"No. I don't know what's going on, but it definitely has to do with you."

"Great," Danny scoffed. "Just what I need. With my luck, they probably figured out I'm Danny Phantom or something."

Jazz looked worried. "I'd love to say that's probably not it, but with the way they're acting… it's like their whole world has been shattered. That's more than likely."

"Gee, way to assuage my worries, Jazz," Danny said sarcastically.

"Wow, I didn't know you could use a big word like assuage," Jazz teased as they approached the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle. When had they gotten outside?

"I didn't know you could not know that I could," Danny tried. "Wait, wait, wait! That sounded terrible. Let me try again."

"No way," Jazz said. "You had your chance at a comeback and you failed. I win," she finished smugly.

"Whatever, Jazz," Danny said, rolling his eyes.

They sat down next to each other and buckled tightly; their dad was at the steering wheel.

"Hey, mom," Jazz said. "What about my car? It's still here."

"You can come and pick it up later if you want," their mom dismissed with a wave of her hand. "We have more important things right now."

"More important things?" Jazz asked skeptically. "Like what?"

"Honey, I promise your father and I will explain once we get home," their mom said.

Danny, for one, would much rather they talked here. If they knew he was Danny Phantom, he wanted to be in a better place to run than their house, which was literally a trap for ghosts. Him turning into a ghost to use his powers and escape just in case would pretty much mean dying a grisly death at the hands of all their lasers.

"Um, mom?" he began. "I, it's just, you pulled us _both_ out of school. Whatever you guys have to tell us must be important. Can we just get it over with now?" Danny waited a moment. "You know, just in case dad's driving kills us on the way home and we never get to find out."

His mom turned to him and cracked a smile at his joke and his dad let out a hearty chuckle.

"You know what, okay," his mom said. "Here it is."

Then she didn't say anything else, just closed her eyes. After a few minutes of this, he and Jazz looked at each other and Jazz said: "Mom, what is it? Or dad?"

"Danny," his mom began, eyes still closed. "You're adopted."

Danny blinked, once, then twice. "Oh, okay," he said. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just that he already knew. He'd watched his mom apply him for school since he was little. It wasn't hard to notice papers about his adoption. In all honesty, he thought they knew he knew.

"We already knew that, mom," Jazz amended for him.

"What?" his mom asked, eyes flying open. "How?"

"You didn't go snooping, did you?" their dad asked, sounding very much like a wounded puppy.

"No, dad. I watched you guys do all sorts of paperwork stuff for years," Danny said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, it's not like I look very much like either of you or Jazz. I'm obviously not ethnically only caucasian."

"And I remember when we first got him," Jazz added. "I was four and he was two, right?"

"Well, yes," their mom said, sounding shocked.

"And so the point to taking us out of school for a week is?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I have an important test coming up," Jazz said.

"Well, you see, Danny, when you were adopted, it was only your biological mother who left you. The mother never said anything about your biological father." She paused. "It turns out he never knew about you. He just found out and contacted us, through appropriate channels, of course. He wanted to know if he could meet you and if we would let you meet him."

"Sure," Danny said, shrugging. "I mean, you guys are my parents, not a stranger. But why not. It'd be nice."

"So why the week off?" Jazz asked again.

"Well, Danny's biological father lives in Gotham and offered to have us over for the week. He paid for everything," his mom said.

"So, we're going to Gotham?" Danny asked. "Cool."

"Isn't it dangerous there?" Jazz asked. "And how do we know whoever we're meeting isn't a killer or anything. Gotham is kind of known for those."

"Jazzy-pants," their dad said gently. "We're meeting Bruce Wayne."

This, finally, was enough to make Danny's jaw drop. Jazz's too. In fact, he'd go so far as to say she was more shocked than him. It would have been funny if he wasn't so, well, shocked.

"What?" Danny finally managed to choke out.

"Danny, sweetie, do you remember anything before we adopted you?" his mom asked.

Danny mutely shook his head.

"Okay. Well, when we first adopted you, you didn't speak English, only Arabic. And, sweetie, you showed a few signs of abuse. We've been talking to Mr. Wayne for a while, trying to find out why. The adoption agency couldn't tell us anything really, because they didn't know.

"Mr. Wayne has a theory. You know who Damian Wayne is, correct?" she asked both of them.

Danny nodded, and out of the corner of his eye saw Jazz do the same.

"Okay, well, you and Damian are nearly identical, barring the difference in eye color. He thinks you two are twins. And he was telling me, well, Damian's mother wasn't the kindest to him and his first language was Arabic as well."

"Okay," Jazz said, waving her arms around. "What you're saying is that for some reason, Danny biological mom put him up for adoption at two and kept his twin for some reason? That's what you think?"

"Honey," their mom said gently, putting a hand on Jazz's shoulder. "That's what we know."

Jazz stood up, probably to yell or find out more, but Danny pulled her back down.

"Jazz, calm down. It's, not as weird as… _other stuff_ ," he hissed. "So we're going to meet Bruce Wayne and his son?"

"Yes, son," his dad said. "Of course, Mr. Wayne insisted on a DNA test, just to be sure."

"A, a DNA test?" Danny stuttered. "With needles?"

"Oh, Danny, don't be scared. It's just one little blood draw," his mom said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Danny muttered. Jazz patted his arm.

He wasn't an idiot. A DNA test would definitely show the abnormalities in his DNA. It wasn't like he could become half-ghost and not have some alterations, after all.

* * *

The flight to Gotham was boring, especially considering they were on a private plane owned by one of the richest men in the world. For some reason, Danny would have thought it would be more exciting. Like, just, exciting.

It wasn't though. It was just like any other flight on any other normal airplane. The only difference was they had the airplane to themselves and it looked more like a luxury hotel.

They landed in Gotham three hours after taking off. Waiting on the tarmac for them was a limo, complete with a driver.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," the driver said in a stiff British accent. "And these must be your children; Master Daniel and Miss Jasmine. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Danny cringed at the use of his full name.

"And you, Mr. Pennyworth," his dad said jubilantly, shaking the driver's hand. For his part, the driver, Mr. Pennyworth, did fairly well in the face of his dad's exuberance. "It's wonderful to meet you."

"Yes, very nice," his mom said, taking his hand after his dad was done pretty much pulling it from Mr. Pennyworth's socket.

Mr. Pennyworth turned towards Jazz and held out his hand to her.

"It very nice to meet you," Jazz said politely. "But you can just call me Jazz."

Mr. Pennyworth nodded and turned towards Danny.

"Nice to meet you," Danny said, taking the offered hand. "I'm just Danny."

"As you wish, Master Danny," Mr. Pennyworth said.

Danny opened his mouth to correct the man but was interrupted.

"Don't waste your time," a handsome young man advised. "He'll never listen to you. Hello, Fentons, I'm Dick Grayson. Bruce asked me to show you to your hotel for the night."

Again, the train of handshakes began, with Dick insisting that he didn't need to be called Mr. Grayson, just Dick. This had elicited a snort from Danny, causing Jazz to give him a rude gesture behind the adult's backs.

Dick shook Danny's hand last, looking at him strangely. Danny noticed and raised an eyebrow to Jazz. He wasn't as subtle as he assumed though.

"Sorry," Dick apologized. "You remind me of Damian quite a bit, and it's a little strange. Anyway, let's get in the limo and head to the hotel. We'll let you get settled and Alfred will come to get you tomorrow for a brunch at Wayne Manor. Is that alright?"

"That sounds fantastic, Dick," his mom said honestly. "Though I was wondering if there might be a way I could talk to Mr. Wayne before the brunch? There are a few questions I have for him."

"I'm sure he'd love to meet with you. Could he call you around five?"

"That works perfectly," his mom said. "Thank you."

They marched into the limo. The conversation stayed light and easy the whole ride to the hotel. Danny contributed when they started discussing the latest mission into space. Dick seemed impressed with his knowledge.

When they did arrive at the hotel, Danny was immediately sure it was the most expensive place he's ever stayed at. That was only confirmed when Dick brought them up to the top floor. They'd rented a whole floor for them! That was just insane, though considering Bruce Wayne's money, probably not that insane.

Dick left after that, to let them 'get settled'. Danny followed Jazz into the room she'd chosen to claim as her own for the next week and flopped onto the bed next to her.

"This is insane," he said dramatically.

Jazz flopped down next to him. "I know. We just met Dick Grayson, Danny. We're going to be meeting Bruce Wayne and Damian Wayne. Probably Tim Drake-Wayne too. Maybe even Cassandra Wayne."

"How many kids does this guy have?" Danny asked incredulously, turning his head to face Jazz.

Jazz shook her head. "A crazy amount. He has four kids that are alive, but he adopted another one named Jason Todd who died several years ago. Including you, that means he has six kids."

"If I am his," Danny reminded her.

"Mom and dad seem pretty sure, and I doubt that he would just randomly pay for a family to come to see him if he was only slightly sure you were his son."

"Biological son," Danny reminded her. "Mom and dad are my parents."

Jazz was silent for a moment. "You have a brother. An identical twin brother, except for eye color. How weird is that?"

"My eyes are green sometimes," Danny said. "Sometimes we're completely identical that means."

"I kind of can't imagine that. Two Danny's." Jazz gave an exaggerated shudder. "The horror."

"You're a jerk," Danny said. "Do you think Bruce Wayne will actually call mom and dad in an hour?"

"I think so. Even if he acts like a fruitloop on TV and in interviews, he has to be pretty smart to keep Wayne Industries running, especially without ghost powers like Vlad," Jazz said. "He can't just rob a bank whenever he needs more cash."

Danny nodded. "Point."

They laid in a companionable silence for a while after that, until their parents knocked and came in, mom in an actual dress and dad in a suit. He didn't even know they owned those. Learn something new every day.

"We're going to dinner with Bruce Wayne to discuss a few things before brunch tomorrow, okay? Jazz, you're in charge," mom said.

"So those things have anything to do with whoever my biological mom is?" Danny asked. "And possibly the suspected abuse?"

Mom rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "You think we haven't already talked about that, Danny? It'll probably be discussed, but that's not what we're talking to him about."

"Oh," Danny said.

"It's just to see what type of person he is and if we feel that he can be allowed in your life," mom said.

"Good idea," Jazz agreed, sitting up. "Have fun then, mom and dad."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "Have fun."

"We certainly will!" dad exclaimed, throwing an arm around mom.

Danny shared an eye roll with Jazz as they left.

The rest of the night was pretty standard. Danny ordered room service and got some soup. Jazz chose a fancy sounding dish that was actually just a sandwich. Their parents got back late and they went to sleep.

The morning was pretty standard. He received a phone call from Sam and Tucker and explained everything that was going on.

* * *

" _What's going on, Danny?" Tucker asked._

" _Yeah, Danny," Sam demanded. "What's going on? I asked Mr. Lancer and he said your parents signed you and Jazz out for the week. You guys aren't home either, but the RV is. So no ghost hunting either."_

 _Danny sighed. Of course, Tucker would have Sam on speakerphone with him._

" _So, I may or may not be Bruce Wayne's biological son."_

 _Danny winced at Tucker's girl shriek._

" _Bruce Wayne!? I knew you were adopted, but Bruce Wayne!? That's amazing! He has_ the _best tech hands down. This is amazing!"_

" _But you're the same age as Damian Wayne," Sam, ever the realist said. "What are the chances?"_

 _Danny winced again._

" _We may be twins."_

 _Tucker started hyperventilating. A moment later, the noise disappeared._

" _I took the phone from him and turned off the speaker. You shouldn't die now."_

" _Thanks, Sam. He can be loud."_

 _In the background, Danny could hear Tucker say: 'Lovebirds!'_

* * *

Now they were in another limo, driven by Mr. Pennyworth, on their way to Wayne Manor. He was dressed in his normal outfit of a t-shirt and jeans. Jazz was wearing a sundress though, because ' _It's Bruce Wayne, Danny!_ '. His parents were dressed in jeans and plain t-shirts too.

When the limo pulled up a driveway and came to a stop in front of Wayne Manor, Danny gaped. This had to be the biggest building he'd ever seen. Bigger than even Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin.

He hopped out of the car when Mr. Pennyworth opened the door, landing lightly, still staring at the massive building in front of him. Jazz gently placed her hand on his shoulder and poked his head.

Danny glanced back at her. She tilted her head and her eyes darted to a window on the second floor. Danny looker where she'd told him to and saw a face for a moment before the curtains closed. Who had that been?

"Please, follow me," Mr. Pennyworth said, bringing them around the side of the house. "Master Bruce requested that we eat outside in the gazebo since it is such a lovely day."

Just then, they turned a corner and caught sight of the gazebo. In the center of the white structure was a large table, piled with food. Sitting at the head of the table and reading a newspaper was Bruce Wayne, dressed in a suit. Beside him was Dick, in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He looked fairly sweaty. On the other side of Bruce Wayne was a young teen in jeans and a polo. He had headphones in, and Danny could faintly hear him talking about a business deal of some sort. There was no one else.

"Master Bruce, the Fentons," Mr. Pennyworth said.

Bruce Wayne put his newspaper down and gestured to the empty seats.

"Take a seat, please. We'll introduce ourselves." He tapped the teen lightly, who looked up, noticed them, and set his phone down, pulling out his headphones. "I'm Bruce. You already know Dick. And this is Tim."

Danny ended up seated beside Tim, who was watching him warily as if he expected Danny to tear out his jugular or do something equally violent.

"Thank you very much for having us, Mr. Wayne," Jazz began.

"Ah, don't call me Mr. Wayne. You can call me Bruce," he interrupted. "All of you can."

"Well then, thank you for having us, Bruce," Jazz said. "I'm Jazz."

"Nice to meet you," Bruce said politely.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Tim said, reaching over the table and shaking Jazz's hand.

"I'm Maddie," his mom said. "It wonderful to meet you all. Thank you for inviting us."

"And I'm Jack," his dad boomed.

Everyone turned towards him.

"Danny," he said simply. "I'm Danny."

Tim held a hand out and Danny took it, shaking firmly. Suddenly, Tim burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry," he said, wiping tears from his eyes. "It's just a little strange for me. You look just like Damian."

"I keep hearing that," Danny muttered. "I wonder why?"

This caused Dick to snort.

"Well, Damian should be here any moment and you can meet him," Bruce said, smiling slightly. "He's tending to his pets."

"What type of pets does he keep?" his mom asked.

Bruce smiled indulgently, though Danny got the feeling it wasn't because of his mom and more because of Damian.

"He has a dog, a cat, and a cow," Bruce said. "He's been trying to convince me that he can keep another cat though."

"A cow?" Jazz asked, then blushed, as if embarrassed she'd spoken.

Bruce nodded. "A cow. She's from a slaughterhouse that was going to be shut down. Damian decided to save her and declared himself a vegetarian right afterward."

"Aw, that's very sweet," his mom said.

"Oh, here comes Damian now," Dick said. Danny turned around in his chair, as did Tim, being the only ones that weren't facing the house.

Sure enough, walking across the yard towards them was a teen in khaki pants and a button-up shirt, sweater layered over. His hair was also gelled. The strangest thing though was how identical to Danny Damian was. They really did look like twins.

"Father," Damian said stiffly, stopping next to Bruce's chair and facing the table. His eyes scanned everyone lazily, though he did a small double-take when his eyes landed on Danny. "I see our guests are here."

Damian didn't smile. He simply remained black-faced throughout the whole thing. His hands were behind his back. His voice, Danny noticed, carried a distinct accent, British and something else.

"These are the Fentons," Bruce said. "We talked about them."

Damian nodded then walked to the only empty seat and sat down next to Danny and across from Jazz. Briefly, Danny wondered if his parents had Jazz had done that on purpose.

"I am Damian," Damian said, nodding at them.

"Nice to meet you, Damian. I'm Jazz," Jazz said, holding her hand across the table for him to take. Damian did so, shaking it lightly before letting it drop.

"A pleasure," he drawled.

"I'm Jack," his dad boomed again. "It's great to meet you. I'm sure you're a wonderful young man. Your dad was just telling us you have a cow!"

Damian looked fairly alarmed by his dad's antics. Amused too, though.

"And I'm Maddie, Jack's husband," his mom said.

Damian turned towards Danny expectantly.

"Danny," Danny said again. "I'm Danny. It's nice to meet you."

Damian tilted his head.

"Yes. Nice to meet you," he repeated.

The breakfast went mostly how Danny would have expected it to. Bruce made conversation with his parents and occasionally Jazz. Dick chattered non-stop to Tim and Jazz. Danny thought they were being rather obvious in their attempts to get him and Damian to talk, and it was obvious he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"I am finished," Damian said abruptly, standing up and pushing his chair away from the table.

"Perfect," Bruce said, clapping his hands together. "You can give Danny a tour of the Manor since he seems to be finished as well."

Damian tilted his head towards Bruce.

"As you wish, father. Come."

Danny followed Damian across the lawn and into Wayne Manor.

"This place is huge," Danny breathed.

"It is fairly impressive," Damian said, not sounding very impressed.

"So, dude, what do you do for fun?" Danny tried.

"I fight with swords," Damian said, completely deadpan.

"Oh," Danny managed. He didn't think Damian was joking either. "That's cool. Where did you learn to do that?"

"My grandfather and various tutors," Damian said.

"On your mom's… our mom's side?"

"Yes," Damian said.

"So, you grew up with her?" Danny asked.

Damian froze momentarily before whipping around to face Danny. "No. She was often gone on… business. I stayed mostly with grandfather and caretakers."

"That sounds lonely," Danny said. "So you never met, Bruce, until you were ten? That's what my mom said."

"No," Damian said shortly.

"Why do you live with him now?" Danny asked. "Do you ever see our mom?"

Damian shook his head. "My mother is many things, but a great parent was never one of them. I don't very often. Maybe once a year, but usually it's not on purpose."

"Okay. Well, where did you grow up?" Danny tried. That would at least be interesting to know where he came from.

"Mostly in the Middle East. Pakistan and such. My grandfather was born there as was my mother. My grandmother, however, was from China."

"Cool," Danny said. "It sounds like an interesting place to grow up."

Damian snorted. "Yes. _Interesting_."

Danny had been mocked enough over his life to know when he was being mocked. He left it alone though. Something about the whole story, what his parents had said about abuse, Danny had the feeling there was more going on than he knew.

From there the tour stayed short and succinct, except near the end when Damian asked him: "What do you do for fun?"

Danny considered. He figured hunting ghosts wasn't a very credible answer. Besides, that was his duty, not fun. Fun was video games with Sam and Tucker. Fun was eating at the Nasty Burger and complaining about the food. Fun was messing with Jazz by hiding her psychology textbooks.

"Video games," Danny shrugged. "I really like Doomed. Messing with Jazz is cool too."

Damian nodded sagely.

"Yes, messing with… _siblings_ ," he said with distaste. "Is an enjoyable thing to do."

"Tim, right?" Danny asked. "He looked at me like I was out to kill him."

Damian nodded, smirking slightly. "Yes, Tim."

After that, they went back out to the gazebo where the others had finished brunch finally. Danny leaned against the back of his chair and was surprised to see Damian doing the same thing.

"-blood draw for the DNA test. It's much more accurate than a swab," Bruce was saying. "I don't believe you're trying to scam me or anything, especially since I was the one who approached you, but I'd like to be sure. I can't imagine being wrong though with how similar they are."

Danny started.

"A blood draw?" he asked nervously. "With a needle?"

"Danny is terrified of needles!" Jazz, ever the hero, exclaimed.

"Oh," Bruce said, furrowing his brow. "Well, that's okay then. We can do the cotton swab. It will work nearly as well."

"No, Danny can do the blood draw," his mom said sternly. "Danny, you'll be fine."

And now there was no way out of this. Besides, a swab still would have shown his altered DNA, to be honest.

"Then we'll schedule that for tonight?" Bruce asked. "I can have a friend of mine come over, a doctor, to keep the press from finding out. I'll have her bring the equipment with."

"Tonight it is," Danny echoed, silently cursing his parent's portal.

* * *

That night, Danny was back at Wayne Manor, this time with only Jazz. His parents would have come with, but they had forgotten about a tour they'd booked for Gotham's most haunted buildings.

So here he was, sitting in a makeshift hospital room with Jazz on one side and Damian on the other. Damian had already had blood drawn. Danny was apparently getting compared to him to make sure they were actually twins.

The others were standing in the room.

As the doctor, Dr. Thompkins came forward with a new needle, Danny shook his head slightly.

"Just let it happen, Danny," Jazz advised quietly. "If they ask, you can say you're a metahuman. There are enough of those everywhere that it's a perfectly plausible explanation."

Danny nodded and gulped one last time.

"You ready?" Dr. Thompkins asked, tying a rubber band above his elbow.

"Yup," Danny said nervously.

"Okay, hold your hand in a fist. Deep breath for me. In. Out. Now unclench your fist."

Danny realized the needle was in him and could pretty much feel the blood leaving his veins. He felt and she undid the rubber around his upper arm. He also heard when she gave a small, confused gasp. Then felt again when she removed the needle from him.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Dr. Thompkins demanded, turning to Bruce.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked quietly.

"This is what I mean," Dr. Thompkins said, showing him Danny's blood.

Danny winced as everyone turned to look at him.

"This better not have anything to do with what happens at night around here," Dr. Thompkins muttered. Luckily, Danny heard her.

"What is going on, Danny?" Dick asked.

Danny shrugged. "It's got green flecks in it?"

Dick nodded. Bruce simply fixed him with a hard stare. Tim looked interested. To his side, Damian was looking at him with that same blank stare from earlier in the morning.

"Danny is a metahuman," Jazz said. "No one knows though. Except for me."

"Hmm," Bruce hummed.

Danny waited a moment. "Dr. Thompkins mentioned something happens at night around here. Are you Batman? Nightwing? Red Robin? Robin?"

Dick's dropped jaw and wide eyes gave it all away.

"You are not to tell anyone," Bruce said quietly. Firmly.

"You don't have to worry about me," Jazz said faintly. "Batman obviously does good. Oh my god, Danny, we know Batman. We know _Red Robin_. This is so much cooler than even seeing you do your hero stuff"

Danny groaned. "I guess I have some stuff to explain then, huh?" Wordlessly, Bruce nodded. His eyes were hard. "Well, it all started with my parent's lab…"

* * *

 **Also, I know this isn't how DNA tests work, but I figured why not? This is fanfiction.**


End file.
